Landscapers conventionally prepare ground to receive sod or grass seed by grading the ground to obtain a base having the desired slope and/or contours. Screened soil is then spread over the graded base. Labourers then rake the soil by hand to smooth its surface and conform it to the slope and/or contours of the base. Sod or grass seed is then applied to the raked soil.
A significant amount of time is typically required to complete the hand raking operation. The present invention significantly reduces the time required to complete the hand raking operation.